Inuyasha: Kagome's Been Kidnapped!
by Tohru Honda2
Summary: Gone. She had vanished, and worst of all, no one would tell him where she had gone. What does his father have to do with all of this, and what is the cause of all these strange dreams?
1. Kagome taken?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only this fanfiction piece. Special Thanks: To my Beta, filledelmer, and anyone who reviews.  
" " -speech ' ' -thought Chapter 1: Where Is Kagome?  
+ Inuyasha, you are important.  
You shine like the third star to the right.  
Keep doing what you do best.  
Kagome counts on you, she believes in you— do you know that? Inuyasha, you are a half demon. You get teased and hated.  
You are not what other people expect for their hero, but Kagome thinks differently.  
Can you tell?  
Do not yell at her and put her down.  
She believes that you are her hero. She trusts you.  
Do you trust her?  
Trust her, Inuyasha. Don't forget her, Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha woke up, struck by what his dream-self told him.  
'What...was that all...about?' he thought.

He yawned as he stretched. Then he scratched his nose. 'Hmm? Is that what I really do to Kagome— put her down?'

He jumped off his tree and looked back and forth. 'That's strange. Where is everybody? Let's see, where did everybody sleep last night'  
He closed his eyes, putting it all back into his mind.

"Okay, Kagome was in my lap. Sango and Miroku were sleeping at the root of the tree, and Myoga, Shippo, and Kirara were sleeping... in Sango and Miroku's lap. That sounds about right." He looked back and forth again. Where was everyone? 'AHH! Why would they run off without waking me?' He heard Sango calling, "Here, Kirara!" Inuyasha ran in the direction of her voice. "Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh...Uh...yeah, Inu— Inuyasha?" "Where's Kagome?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "UHHHHHH...Well...I-I don't know Inuyasha...Uhhh, why don't you ask...ummm...Kaede?" "Umm...Oookaaay. Whatever"  
He ran off slightly puzzled at Sango's behavior. 'Sango seems to know something that I don't.' He walked into Kaede's house. "HEY, OLD HAG!" he yelled. Kaede sighed, "Aye, Inuyasha?" "Where's Kagome?" Her eyes widened. "She is not with you?" "Feh! If she were, do you think I'd be asking you?" He sat down violently. "Nay, child. Do you think she was mad at you when she left?" "NAY!" he teased. "I was asleep when she left." "Oh. Well then, Inuyasha, where does she usually go when she is mad at you?" "GRRRRR! Old hag! She is not mad at me!" he yelled. Then he whispered, "She goes to the lake under the Great Moon." "Aye, now go and see about her." He got up and left. As he walked to the lake, he started to think. "Hmph! My dream was a hoax! I mean, if she thought of me as 'her hero' she wouldn't hate me like she does!" he stopped and looked down at his hands,  
"I— I am a half demon. That's all; Kagome only thinks of me as a-a-a half breed." He pulled the locket Kagome gave to him and opened it. "Ka-Kagome, why did you make this for me? We argue all the time; I mean, even in our pictures in this locket we are arguing." Suddenly the photo of Kagome looked at him and yelled, "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Then it stated to another argument, "I HATE YOU, Inuyasha!" He looked away from the locket and closed it as a tear ran down his face. Then he heard something.  
"INUYASHA! DON'T DIE!" He looked back and forth. "Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" The voice repeated, "Inuyasha, Don't die! Don't die! Don't die on me"  
He could hear her crying. He ran everywhere searching for her, but then realized her voice was only inside his head. He ran towards the lake that she always went to when she was upset.

"Kagome! I am here! Kagome! Please, I am not dieing; I am here!" He looked back and forth and realized that she was not there.

"KAGOME!"

+ I know, everybody, this is a bit sad, but it gets really exciting as it goes along!  
Tohru Honda. 


	2. Inuyasha is upset

Hiya, I know the last chapter was kinda well, dramatic and all, but I hope you liked it so here is the next chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only this fanfiction piece.  
Special Thanks: To my Beta, filledelmer, and anyone who reviews.  
Chapter 2:  
Inuyasha Is Upset Inuyasha!  
Kagome is gone— vanished! You have to find her!  
You are her protector. She knows and believes you are looking for her. Don't forget her, Inuyasha, she needs you!  
You need her! Find her!  
FIND HER!  
FIND HER!  
FIND HER! "INUYASHA! HELP ME!" Inuyasha woke up with a screech. 'Why do these dreams keep happening? They're not helping me much!'

He yelled at himself, trying to catch his breath from his horrible dream. 'Kagome,' he thought, 'if these dreams are true and somebody has kidnapped you, I will find you. What if they are wrong? Wait, that must be it!' He jumped down from his tree, and ran towards the Bone Eaters Well. "She must be in the future."

He stopped dead in front of the Bone Eaters Well. He looked in to it. "Hmm? Kagome"  
'She never stays down there this long, even when she is mad at me— but...that is the problem, I didn't do anything to make her mad.' He jumped into the well. As soon as he fell into the center, a blue light circled all around him. The light looked neither evil nor good; it just looked powerful. "Kagome?" His feet landed on the ground softly. He looked up and heard the cars buzzing over the speed limit. He climbed out of the well and looked back and forth. He was in a small room— a shrine that was meant for the well. He opened the door to the shrine and walked out. "Inuyasha!" a little boy yelled. Inuyasha looked to his side. "Souta, where is Kagome?"

"Kagome's not here, Inuyasha." "WHAT! CRUD! I have been looking everywhere; I can't find her!" "Inuyasha, since you are here, why not browse around the neighborhood?" Inuyasha looked at him with his big eyes and straight teeth. "Okay, Souta." He said with a grin. "See ya later, Inuyasha." Inuyasha took off. He went from building to building searching for Kagome and hoping Souta was wrong. He put his red cap on and finally hit the schoolyard.  
"Well," Inuyasha said with a sigh, "she really isn't here. Fine, I'm leaving." Then he heard voices. It scared him so he ducked under a bush. "I wonder, guys," Said one of Kagome's friends, "where Kagome really is. Why is she always skipping school, and why she has been hanging out with that silver haired freak?" "No idea," answered another one of Kagome's friends. 'Silver head freak!' thought Inuyasha. "Hey guys, maybe we should make an investigation and start it out at her house!" yelled another friend. "Yeah, that sounds really great!" "UHHH...an in..ves...ti...getion? Inuyasha thought as he took off. He went into the well and left. When he got back to the feudal era, he yelled, "CRUD! WHY WOULD KAGOME JUST UP AND LEAVE LIKE THAT! AHHHHH! AND WHAT THE HECK IS AN ...IN...VAST...A...HOOTIE"  
He got up, put his hands on his side, and started muttering to himself as he walked off. "In..vesta..gater...In...ves...ta...kation! WHATEVER!"

"He is really upset," whispered Shippo to the other two behind the bush.  
"Yeah, I can't believe he'd be this upset," said Sango, shaking her head. "We've got to figure out a way to make him feel better!" yelled Miroku. "HUSSSSSSSSSSSSH." said the other two, "He'll hear-" "Too late!" yelled Inuyasha. They turned around. "Heeheehee," they all said, while Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles. "SORRY, INUYASHA!" they all yelled again. "Still too late!" Inuyasha said shaking his head and then hitting all three atop the head. HIYAS EVERYBODYS!  
I hope y'all are liking this I have been thinking and thinking this story over and over again, and I hope all my hard work is paying off!  
Love,  
Tohru! 


	3. Inuyasha is alone

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, only this fanfiction piece. Special Thanks: To my Beta, filledelmer, and anyone who reviews.  
" " -speech ' ' -thought Chapter 3: Inuyasha Is Alone

When Inuyasha dreamed, it was different then his other dreams. These dreams actually had pictures, but the pictures were random. One of the pictures had Kagome pointing at him, "SIT BOY!" she yelled. In another picture she was in front of the lake crying and saying things like "Inuyasha you-", " You didn't have-", and "I HATE YOU!" Another one was Kagome coming out of a fire, collapsing to the ground, and just lying there. When she woke up, Inuyasha turned away from her. Myoga hopped in front of him and said, "Wow, Master Inuyasha! I never have seen you cry before!" Shippo yelled "OHHH! Let me see!" he got on Inuyasha's shoulder "You are RIGHT!" Inuyasha turned his head away from them, "There is nothing to cry about— she is safe isn't she?"

Inuyasha, you see now that you care about this young girl.  
She needs you. Go to her. Care for her. FIND HER! FIND HER!  
FIND HER!  
FIND HER!

Inuyasha woke up with a start.

"AGH! I already know I have to find her!"

He jumped down from the tree he had been sleeping on.

"I swear I'll FIND HER!" he yelled. Fear and hurt tinged his voice.

He ran outraged to the cave where Onigumo turned himself into Naraku. He stood right in font of the entrance and yelled out, "NARAKU! IF IT WAS YOU THAT TOOK KAGOME JUST TO MAKE ME MAD, I swear I will KILL YOU!"

He sniffed the area.

"AGH! I don't smell Kagome, just that filthy Naraku," he said. Then he started to walk away. "Maybe Kouga?" he thought. Not even the sound of that name made him mad this time; he was too worried about Kagome to worry about that filthy wolf. As he ran he could not stop thinking about the dream he had of when he had cried. He remembered when and why he cried, but the whole thing still embarrassed him. As he reached the wolf's cave, he yelled, "Hey, stupid wolf!" A huge tornado ran towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't even flinch. He pulled out Tensseiga and touched the tornado with it. The tornado promptly disappeared, and there stood Kouga rubbing his head. "OWWWWW, mangy MUTT!"

Inuyasha wasted no time. "Where's Kagome? I know you have her!" he demanded.

"What mangy mutt! You lost my girl?" "So you don't have her?"

"NOOO! I can't believe you lost her, you mangy mutt!" he said pointing his fist at Inuyasha.

"NOOO, I didn't lose her! She kinda ran off"  
"WHAT! YOU MADE HER MAD AGAIN! HEH! I bet I'll find her before you do!" he challenged.

Inuyasha angrily answered. "First of all, NO! I did not make her mad! I think she was kidnapped! And second, YOU WILL NOT FIND HER BEFORE ME!" "YEAH, I WILL MANGY MUTT!" he yelled as he turned back into a tornado and thundered off. Inuyasha turned and walked off. Knowing how much Kagome loves waterfalls, he walked until he came to one. He thought for sure that she would have run off here. He soon realized that she was not there when he could not catch her scent. He sat down in a cave behind the waterfall and pulled the locket out again. 'Where could she be?' he thought. 'I mean...she...is too tough to be beaten by any demon, not even Naraku. Does she really think of me as a 'hero'— 'her hero'? I can't find her; I need help. These dreams aren't giving me any help, unless they give me some kind of location or person I can ask'  
He closed his locket and laid his back against the stone wall. His mind raced with thoughts and questions. Then he looked side to side. Suddenly, he saw Kagome sitting across from him. He sniffed, "I still can't smell her scent." He walked to her and his heart skipped a beat as he sat next to her. He reached his hand out towards her, aching to feel her kindness and warmth again. However, as soon as he got close to her she vaporized, and he soon realized how alone he really was.

Sad, HUH? I am so happy I get to write these stories. Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Inuyashas Father

Chapter 4:

InuYasha's Father

InuYasha, your father is right there. He is awake and looking for you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up! He wants to help look for Kagome, and he knows the person who took her!

WAKE UP!  
FIND HER!

InuYasha woke up in the cave. Unused to sleeping on the ground, he had a little trouble sleeping last night.

"Great! Now I know the dreaming is a hoax! I mean—my father not dead anymore! Please, I fell for that once before with the Un-Mother! I promised myself that I wasn't going to let that happen again."

He walked outside. He had been inside the cave for so long that the sunlight blinded him. Then he breather in the morning air, but he did not enjoy it much. He knew that he had to find Kagome before he could enjoy anything again.

A voice broke into his thoughts. "Hi, Master."

"Huh?" he crossed his eyes and tried to look at his nose.

"MYOGA!" InuYasha yelled.

"Well, hello to you too, Master! Your blood is kinda sour to-"

InuYasha slammed his hand against his face and flattened Myoga.

"-day," the flea continued, while floating down like paper into InuYasha's hand.

"What now, Myoga?" InuYasha said while un-flattening the small flea.

"Well, where shall I start? Well, your father is alive—"

"WHAT!" InuYasha interrupted.

"Don't interrupt; that is rude." Myoga said.

"FEH!"

"Now, where was I? Oh, and he knows who took Kagome! That is it; you may talk freely!"

"Let's go!" yelled InuYasha. Then he started to look confused, " Uhh... Myoga, where are we going?"

"That I am not sure of. Your father said, 'Meet me at the shrine—wherever that it."

"Right. Myoga, you are a lot of help."

InuYasha turned back to his dream, "Hmm, my dream said that my father is here."

Myoga overheard what InuYasha said and looked at him in surprise, "What? Wait, Master! You have been having dreams?"

InuYasha glared at the flea, "Yeah! What of it?"

"We have to see Totosai! QUICKLY!" Myoga yelled.

"Wait. I don't want to walk all the way back there."

"TOO BAD!" Myoga said.

"But my dreams said that Dad is right here! We have to look!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Myoga asked, "Who do you think has been giving you these dreams?!"

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" InuYasha yelled before turning and running off.

What do you think? 


	5. Totosai's new profound power

Hiya I can't believe that i am on cahp 5!  
That is sooo cool!  
(Sob)

Chapter 5 Totosai and his new profound power.

Inuyasha was running fast towards Totosais cave, "Totosai? giving me dreams? hes never told me about that power.  
is it new?" His mind was racing with questions that he despeatlly needed answears to. When he reached the cave Myoga yelled out "Master Totosai!"

Totosai turned and faced him, his cheecks still puffed from blowing fire salyva all over the swords. he puffed out a big puff of smoke and yelled out,

"yes little Myoga?" Then he saw Inuyasha standing there with him. "EHHHH?"

"Totosai are you really responsible for these strnge dreams?" asked Inuyasha, acting all calm and and nice but Totosai new there was hatred coming his way.

"YES It was me." he confesed

Inuyasha hit him on the head. he closed his eyes and started to spaeak,"Ya know if kagome was here she would tell me to sit but sence shes not I can hit you", his eyes poped open with flames replacing his pupils, "ALL I WANT TO!" He stood up and Inuyasha started using one fist after another hitting on the top of his shiny bald head over and over and over.

"Okay Inuyasha!" "You'r finally going to talk, Right?"

"Yes Inuyasha!"

"GOOD NOW START FLABING THOSE LIPs!"

"I was givin this power just recentlly." He said, scraching his head.

"What, recentlly, who gave it to you!" he asked excitedlly.

"I wasent done yet, AHEM, it was givin to me by your father."

"WHAT! Why?" he asked even more exicted.

"I need to finish! inuyasha and stop bouncing!" Totosai yelled pointing his crooked fingur,  
"Where was I...oh...yes...he didn't know how to use it so he gave it to me, to talk to you, he said he couldn't figure it out.  
So he said he thought I would be the man for the job. I am finished."

"okay, TOtosai, thanks for you life story, anyway, why were you confusing me so badly! Those dreams you've been giving me weren't telling me nothing! We need to find my dear alive father." he said now knowing what to do, "So Totosai where is my dear alive father?"

"He is at Kyades village looking for you." he replyed with confidence.

"All right time to go! Right Myoga?" he asked myoga standing up he looked at his shoulder Myoga was packing and Inuyasha sarted to get annoyed he grabbed Myoga off his shoulder and traped him in fingure cage. Myoga grabed his fingures.

"Master, it is going to be very dangerous from here on. I must be off." he started to freak out.

"Not this time Myoga, I might need you'r help." he put him back onto his shoulder and Myoga just sat there. Inuyasha started to walk out of the cave, he waved back at Totosai.

"See ya later, Totosai."

"Bye Inuyasha." totosai waved back and gave out a loud sigh, "That boys allways getting himself into trouble, anyway, I have to get back to work." he spun around and started blowing fire again.

I hope i am doing okay so far.  
Tohru Honda2 


	6. Inuyashas father is back

Hiyas everybodys,  
I hope you like this next chapter

Chapter 6 Inuyashas father is back

Inuyasha ran, he wanted to see his father ever sence he was 5, he couldn't wait, he's heart was pounding at the thought of what he must look like. "How did he come back from the neather world?" Inuyasha thought, "Did somebody resurect him"  
he touched his right eye, "How did he even get out of the neather world? Is there another way out?" He couldn't stop thinking he tryed to knock it to the back of his mind but couldn't.

They got there,He looked every where inthe village, he couldn't find him anywhere he went to the back of Kyades house,  
he looked back and forth, there was a line of laundry flapping in the wind, a bird house and, a porch...But...no father.

"Crud! Tototsai! I am going to kill you!" he scremed out loud.

"That is not necisarry my son."

Inuyasha looked back and forth.

"He has done pretty weird things in the past Inuyasha but he is right, this time. Inuyasha, look behind you.

Inuyasha jumped in complete circle. "WHOA!"

Is father was very handsome he had perfect teeth, his silver hair pulled in a pony tail, he was skinny with muscles, he wore a blue kimono, with white in it.

Inuyasha started to twicth, he did not know what to say, which happened often around Kagome.

"No need to say anything son." he said to his astonished son.

"Dad?" Inuyasha asked, "really?"

He nodded.

"Feh! I expected someone much stronger!" He said as he turned his head, but Inuyasha knew in his heart, that he was stronger then anyone or anything he has ever seen.

He shook his head.

"Inuyasha we must talk about that girl." He said.

Inuyashas eyes got big.

"Dad, how did you know about Kagome?"

He shook his head again.

"Inuyasha that is not important right now. I know where she is. Isn't that all that matters right now?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay then. Lets start shall we? Kyade is waiting."

"What Kyade knew too?"

"yes inuyasha, you are actually the one who didnt know."

"FEH!"

They went inside. Kyade was fixing her herbs on the floor like she always does. "Lady Kyede?"

"Ey, are ye ready to tell Inuyasha then?"

"yes kyade."

"good. Sit down lets talk."

Sorry have to end it here.  
Tee hee.  
Signed Tohru 


End file.
